


Just a Human

by yay_for_absurdism



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, being a deadly cyborg is hard, but having a strong metal boyfriend makes it a bit easier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yay_for_absurdism/pseuds/yay_for_absurdism
Summary: Tonight was just one of those nights.Jet and Albert comfort each other in the face of their stressful, deadly lives.





	Just a Human

Tonight was just one of those nights. 

It was late, far past midnight, and Jet was alone in his room in the Japanese mansion. He’d gotten in earlier that day, after having received a letter from 009 calling them all back to commune in Japan for a mission. He’d been the only one to come back so far, so it was just him, 009, 003, 001, and Dr. Gilmore in the big house by the sea.   
Sure, it was great to be back. He’d missed his friends, and was excited to meet the entire gang again. 

But still. 

He lay in bed, curled up on his side, silently crying. 

They were all strong. Cybernetically enhanced, able to achieve feats unimaginable by normal humans. Metal was far stronger than skin and bone. No doubt, they were all strong. 

But, mentally and emotionally, they were still humans. Weak humans. A fact many, even themselves, often overlooked. 

And coming back to Japan, with the promise of the whole team together, with the promise of another deadly mission, it brought up a well of emotions Jet had forgotten about. 

For god’s sake, he was barely an adult. He’d been ripped out of a normal, albeit rocky, adolescence and stuffed full of synthetic bits until he was only barely human. He’d been in countless potentially lethal situations. He’d almost died many, many times. His friends had almost died many, many times. He’d witnessed so, so many actual deaths. 

And Christ, did it ever take its toll. It had hit him like a brick, minuets after having laid down to sleep, gripping his heart like a vice and wracking his body with heaving, barely silent sobs. 

Did anyone else ever feel like this? Of course, they all knew 003 wanted nothing more than to leave this lifestyle. But he couldn’t cry like she did. He was a man, a young but strong man. He had to be as strong as everyone else was. 

But he was just a human, and truly felt it right now. 

A soft tap brought him out of his troubled and tortured mind, and he sat up in a panic, eyes flickering madly around the dark room. His gaze found it’s way to the window, where a dark figure stood, and he was about to shot the would-be intruder with the gun he kept beside his bed when a deep, soothing voice spoke into his mind.   
Jet.

Shakily, putting the gun down, Jet got up and crossed his room to the window. Opening it, he watched the German cyborg climb into his room, suitcase in tow, before closing the window behind him. 

“ What are you doing?” he asked, softly, as Albert set his suitcase on the ground and shrugged off his overcoat. God, his voice sounded a mess.

“ I just got in.” The elder replied, just as softy. Despite how dark the room was, his silver hair and pale eyes seemed to glow. “ But I felt your strife so I came straight to your room.”

“ You what?” Had he accidently projected his panic and anxiety telepathically to the team?

“ I’m sure 001 could feel it too, but I don’t think any of the others would have sensed it.” Albert replied, and Jet hadn’t noticed until now but the German had also taken off his tie. “Maybe you unconsciously directed your feelings at me?”

He knew Albert was smirking, and he was about to make a snappy comment back when he was pulled into a hug. Those metal arms held him tight, cold but comforting, and god, the tears were coming back. He wrapped his arms tight around Albert and all but collapsed against him, crying softly again. 

Against his neck, Albert murmured. “ You don’t have to try to conceal it around me.” His voice, as stoic and cold as it usually was, sounded on the verge of tears. 

For a long while they stood there, wrapped in a tight embrace, in silence. Jet pressed himself as close as he could to his friend, finding the tiny bit of body heat he had, and in return Albert held him so closely he threatened to crush the skinny man. It almost hurt his grip was so tight, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Albert smelled of gasoline and metal and manliness, and god was it ever a comforting smell.

After a long time they broke apart, and wiping his eyes Albert kicked off his shoes. “ You don’t mind if I stay here tonight, do you?”

A small smile finally broke across Jet’s face. “ I would mind if you didn’t.”

Placing his shirt and pants, folded neatly, on one of the dressers, Albert followed Jet to the bed. The two snuggled in, and though it was a large bed they huddled close. Limbs tangled together, of metal and artificial skin, Jet found Albert’s lips in the dark and kissed him. He kissed him hard, to make up for all the time they’d been apart and for all the time they might miss if they were killed in the next mission, and the German eagerly returned the gesture, his heavy body pinning the younger cyborg down.   
Christ, how he’d missed this weight. It truly was a comfort.

Breaking the kiss, Albert murmured, voice so deep and low Jet could barely hear him, “ It overwhelms me too.”

“ What?”

“ All this.” He whispered, pressing his lips to the soft skin of Jet’s neck. “All this violence and death and misery we have to endure. Some days I can’t sleep. Some days I go mad. Some days I get violent and almost hurt something or someone.” 

“ Oh.”

“ You’re not alone.” He continued, lips tracing lower, across Jet’s lean chest. “We’re all suffering. Don’t let yourself suffer alone.”

Pulling Albert back up, Jet found his lips again and kissed him once more. “ Comfort me, then.” He breathed, and he felt the elder smirk. 

“ Oh, I plan to.”

The weariness still lay heavy on his heart, and the panic still tormented his mind, but it was much, much fainter. Truly, nothing could calm him like those metal hands lovingly caressing his body and those lips whispering sweet words of affection in German against his skin. His tears were dried and found himself smiling as he moaned his lover’s name, and for this one moment, everything was all okay. Sure, they were still reluctant death-machines pieced together from cruel technology and unwilling biology, but they were still human. Humans that could cry, and laugh, and smile, and love. Humans that could fall asleep in the arms of the ones they loved, even if those arms were hard and not the most comfortable and the little creases in those fingers sometimes got caught in his hair. 

Jet was just a human, and truly felt it right now.


End file.
